Scarlet Evening Shade
by The White Sheep
Summary: Wakaba Sayori encounters a handsome vampire ...
1. Chapter 1

Scarlet Evening Shade

**Chapter 1.**

Wakaba Sayori (17) was sitting quietly on her bed in her neat room.

Her normal-sized window had been wide open the whole day through.

The summer breeze was soothing and warm. She felt that she was barely able to feel her arms and legs. The warmth was so calming that it felt as if she was lying in lukewarm water. Completely neutral.

The scarlet sky had not changed much although the sun had already sunk deeper into the horizon.

It was quite strange.

Yori rose from the bed, making her pale orange plain nightgown waver lightly around her body.

Her parents had already gone to bed. Perhaps it would be for the best if she did so as well. But lately she had had trouble sleeping.

It wasn't that she suffered from scary dreams. Non of that sort. However, what troubled her mind was indeed dreams.

Dreams of a tall, slender handsome guy. He was a little, no a lot, like a player. His hair was short, soft curly and spiky and ice blond.

His eyes were like blueish golden glass.

Everything that would be placed before him would set their reflection in them.

Yori sighed and went across her rather large room to stand in front of her large mirror. The scarlet light from the sky, sneaking into her room from the window behind her, made her pale orange nightgown shine beautifully.

Her short hair curled lightly and soft around her face.

She sighed again.

Why could she not look as delicate and pretty as now?

Whenever she woke up in the morning to the shiny bright yellow sun, every tiny thing she had thought delicate became average and unnoticeable.

"Why do girls always have to either sigh, cry, scream … indeed they are so troublesome." someone, a guy, said while hiding behind Yori's purple curtains.

The voice was quite dazzling to her ears. Gentle, yet … it felt as if it was somewhat not safe to keep close to it? Why?

Yori was scared that something within her felt an attraction towards someone's voice coming from a guy she had not yet seen the face of.

She was shaking. "Wh-who are you? P-please leave." she muttered with a weak voice. Although she wanted the person to leave immediately she thought it quite unthinkable and unlikely for someone to leave when the person, having said so, seemed to not stand by her word.

She felt a shiver run through her entire body.

_What is going to happen? Please don't let **that** happen. Leave. Please leave. My parents. I-I have to … my parents … scream._

Yori started backing towards the wall. Her next move would be to sprint for the door, hoping that her voice would reach her parents.

Her breathing became uneven and loud.

"Please leave ..." she whispered to the shade in the scarlet light.

"I hope not that what you plan, is to run out on me. I would be so very lonesome then." the guy said with a soothing voice.

The curtain, behind which the guy took hiding, swayed lightly with the chilly breeze. The scarlet colour was fading. It became more gentle to the eyes. Scarlet and blue.

"I-I have to … I … please … n-no please, please d-DO-!" Yori started to scream as a slender shadow moved towards her with incredible speed. The guy grasped her waist with one hand and covered her mouth with the other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Yori's eyes were at first shut tightly together then wide open the next.

Her breathing was loud and sobbing although she didn't cry. She seemed to have forgotten how to do so.

The guy was breathing in her ear. She could feel her hair move along with it. Her hands were pressed up against his chest. He was slender.

"Ple- ase." Yori whispered horrified.

"My, my are you scared? Did I frighten you?" the guy asked with a silent chuckle. Yori could tell that he wasn't going to let her leave the room. She was paralysed.

The guy suddenly pressed her more tight against his chest and then released her. The sudden escape felt like it was draining her from her every breath. She collapsed in brief moment, still standing though. Her legs was shaking but she managed to merely have the inside of her body faint slowly and leave her outside awake. For now.

The guy merely stood still before her. Yori wanted to run. Yet even if she was able to, she couldn't. He would catch her. She could sense that he was stronger than he had let show as he had held her so extremely tight into himself.

She wanted to see his face. Even if it meant that she would still have to endure whatever he might plan to do to her afterwards. He wouldn't be able to erase having seen his face.

As she slowly lifted her eyes up toward his face she found that it could only be a dream. Before her, tall and handsome and with glassy blue eyes shining like dark shadowy pearls and curly spiky hair, stood Aidou-senpai.

His expression was serious looking, although she knew that even if Aidou-senpai seemed very light headed and too much of a player, he could be utterly serious, deadly serious, and extremely frightening.

Yori knew that Aidou-senpai was a vampire yet she could not help but feel that she was not in any such kind of danger as the one she had feared.

The fact that Aidou-senpai was a vampire indicated that if he was craving something, and that it was to come from her, it would be nothing more than blood.

Yori was a little surprised that she herself had even considered Aidou-senpai wanting her blood, and for _her_ to seem to have accepted such an unthinkable case.

Her whole body felt more relaxed. Her mind was on the other hand in a complete daze of tiredness and tension.

She felt her cheeks increasingly warm up.

Aidou-senpai watched her shaking body which she hadn't seemed to take notice of yet. He smiled gently, walking forward towards her.

She stood perfectly still or so she thought.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

"I'm sorry Wakaba." Aidou said with a serious hypnotic voice. Yori shut her eyes tight as his long slender hands stroke her burning cheek. She felt feverish.

He stroke her forehead as well.

Yori's hands were folded across her chest, made into fists.

Aidou stepped closer towards her, closing the small gap between the two of them. His arms were closed tightly but gently around her, cradling her from side to side very slowly.

"I'm really sorry for scaring you." he muttered over her head.

Yori didn't cry. She just went along with his cradles and started breathing to the rhythm of it. She lifted her head very lightly and tried to peek across his right shoulder but he was too tall. Yet it seemed that the scarlet light upon the sky had not yet vanished, although she couldn't be sure.

It felt like someone was muttering somewhere nearby …

"kaba ..."

"Oi! I'm freaking apologizing here and then you aren't even listening!" Aidou held her out in front of him so that he was able to see her expression.

Her face was completely pink. Her head was downcast.

"O-oi, what's wrong?" Aidou asked her bending his knees as to look at her face from below.

Yori turned her right cheek towards him.

"It's just … I wanted to see the scarlet sky ..."

Aidou turned around and looked out the window. The scarlet colour had faded.

" … with Aidou-senpai ..." Yori muttered quietly as Aidou had turned his face away.

His eyes went back to her immediately.

He made a frown and let go of her.

"You know what you're saying is absurd." his voice seemed annoyed somehow.

" ..." Yori didn't know how t reply, and with what.

Aidou seemed to get even more annoyed with the fact that she herself seemed to know but '**just couldn't help but think so'.**

He gritted his teeth.

"Hmf always the same with humans. Either you think too much or not at all. Anything in between doesn't seem to make any difference."

He started walking back and forth between Yori and the wide open window. Yori didn't look at him. "Some of you are too naïve for your own good but this is so reckless of you! Wanting to **'just' **watch the scarlet sky with me! I'm different from you! And most likely, I'm different from the **'me'** inside you head!" he could have been yelling but actually he was only whispering to her very harshly.

"I'm not for you and you're not for me!" he said in a normal tone but higher than before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

Yori lifted her head and answered hurt and with a normally high voice, careless of trying to be quiet; "Why!"

Aidou looked at her bewildered and angry.

"I'm different." he snapped harshly.

"I don't care!" Yori yelled and felt herself getting pushed backwards.

She collided hard and fast with her back tight against the wall. Aidou felt ready to crush her shoulders because of his firm grip.

Her breath was taken from her with a speed that made her feel dizzy.

"You should care!" Aidou hissed and her, baring his bright white fangs at her.

She looked at him with wide eyes. She felt scared.

"But I-I don't care … I don't want to!" she yelled back at him angrily.

He covered her mouth with his hand.

He glared at her, turning her head to the side, still covering her mouth and bend his head down to her throat.

He was still glaring sideways up at her and she was watching him. Her gaze was a bit shaky and Aidou could feel very well that her whole body was shaking too.

He tore is eyes from hers and felt her shake further.

When he brushed the side of her neck with his tensed lips she seemed to be gasping for air.

He opened his mouth and wet a small piece of her neck with the tip of his tongue.

He could feel her warm breath between his fingers as she was gasping more wildly.

Her hands were clutching against his wrist of the hand he was covering her mouth with.

He lifted his head and looked at her.

She had gotten tears in her eyes yet she didn't look unhappy. More like she was preparing herself for getting her neck pierced by him.

He removed the hand covering her mouth but she didn't let go of his wrist.

"Sorry." he said looking away from her.

"I-I like … you, Aidou-senpai." Yori said, looking at his hand which she was still clutching herself to.

Aidou sighed loudly.

"You're too much of an airhead then."

"Y-you dislike me for l-liking you, senpai?" Yori asked calm but somewhat disappointed.

Aidou sighed again.

"Did I say that?" he asked harshly.

Yori didn't answer. She was somewhat all glad and dizzy-feeling.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into." Aidou said, piercing her with his eyes although she was avoiding them.

"As long … as Aidou-senpai will be by my side … then." she didn't finish.

"Then it will be **'all fine'**." Aidou said with a sarcasm that was not unnoticeable.

"You aren't afraid of what I might do to you?" Aidou asked and looked away.

"Mm … I-I'm really nervous ...but." she tucked his wrist and brushed her lips lightly across the fair skin of his hand.

Aidou watched her from the corner of his eye. He frown and dragged her towards the bed. He place her on it and sat down on one knee before her.

"At least you're nervous … it's better than not feeling anything, I guess."

He gazed up at her, showing more consideration than ever having shown towards a mere human before.

He surely did not dislike this girl before him. And he knew that he didn't hate her.

He watched her for a brief moment, waiting for her to tell him no, but she didn't. She blushed some more and a big part of him found it utterly pleasing, while another felt amused and only a tiny amount made him feel slightly insecure.

"You might not like it, you know. This is your first time." Aidou said quietly to Yori.

Yori looked dizzily at her senpai.

" ..." she opened her mouth but closed it again. Anything she might come to say would probably make him change his mind.

Aidou moved closer towards her and brushed his lips softly against hers.

He sat on the bed beside her and laid her carefully down on her back.

Her whole body was shaking again.

Her hands was clutching to his wrist still. Aidou could sense that she was far more nervous than she had let him know.

He **must** be gentle to her.

While he lay kissing her he stroke her forehead, her cheek and her neck to make her feel just the tiniest bit safe in his hands.

He brushed her neck with his lips again feeling how his own body tensely hovered over hers, and then his fangs broke through her skin very quickly.

She gasped and he could hear the quiet sobbing from suppressing that she was crying.

"Does it hurt?" Aidou asked raising his head.

"N-not much ..." she answered, feeling faint.

He stroke her hair gently sitting up on the side of the bed.

Her blood was sweet and thick and was still filling his throat with her thoughts of him. He could taste what she had thought of him up until this very moment.

Tomorrow he would make sure that they were watching the scarlet sky together.

Just the two of them.

He stroked her hair until she started breathing evenly and had fallen asleep. Then he placed the note from Yuki, which was the only reason for approaching her tonight - or was it? - and disappeared out of the window after closing it safely behind him.

Sunrise was only a few hours ahead.


End file.
